What brought them back together
by southofthesuitelifeondeck
Summary: Seth and Summer broke up. Now, an unexpected surprise may bring them back together.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing but the story line**_

Summer Roberts was sitting in American History class. This class was the most uncomfortable for, not because she couldn't understand the material, but because of who she sat between in this class. On her right was her ex-boyfriend Zach Stevens, which was not so great. On her left was her other ex-boyfriend Seth Cohen, which was again not so great.

Zach tapped Summer on the shoulder. She turned towards him. "Yea? What's up?"

"The teacher keeps looking at you. She knows that you aren't paying attention. You may want to start." Zach smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

Suddenly, Summer got a feeling in her stomach. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She raised her hand and asked her teacher if she could go to the bathroom. She literally sprinted to the girls' bathroom and started throwing up. This wasn't the first time she had thrown up in first period history class. In fact, it had happened almost every day in the past 2 weeks. Summer's best friend Marissa Cooper walked in.

"You okay Summ?"

"No. I threw up again. Is this some kind of virus? I've thrown up everyday in the past two weeks." Summer ran back into the stall.

Marissa thought for a second. "Hey Summ? Have you gotten your period this month?"

"Now that you mention it. No. I haven't. And I was supposed to get it about four days ago."

"Summer, there's not a possibility that….that you could be pregnant, is there?" Marissa was worried.

"No. Zach and I only had sex once at the beginning of our relationship and then we decided to take things slow. That was three months ago and we just broke up. I haven't had time to hook up with someone else."

"Well, maybe you should take a pregnancy test anyway. Just in case." Marissa was scared that her best friend was pregnant.

"All right. I'll take the pregnancy test. Just to prove that you're wrong." Summer couldn't believe that she was doing this.

During lunch, Marissa went and picked up a couple of pregnancy tests. Summer and Marissa took them into the bathroom and went into the big stall. Summer took the tests and they waited. After 5 minutes, they looked at the first test.

"Um, Summer? This test is positive."

"As in, positive I'm not pregnant, right?" Summer was hopeful.

"No. As in positive you ARE pregnant."

"Well, what about the second test? These things can be wrong, Marissa." Summer went from hopeful to worried.

"The second test is….uh oh. Positive." Marissa and Summer looked at each other with the same expression. Scared.

Marissa went up and got Summer's sister. Tiffany was sitting in Algebra class. Marissa waved through the window by the door, trying to get Tiffany's attention. Tiffany looked out the window distractedly, looked back at the teacher, then quickly looked back at Marissa. Marissa motioned for Tiffany to leave the classroom and follow her. Tiffany asked the teacher if she could go to the restroom.

"Ok Marissa. I'm here. What's so important?" Tiffany was kind of irritated that she had to leave class.

Summer held up both pregnancy tests.

"Oh my god."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god." Tiffany said again.

"Tiff, can you not think of anything else to say?" Summer asked her sister.

"Not right now, I can't. Summer, are you really pregnant?"

"I think so." Summer was about to cry. Tiffany hugged her sister

"Well, it has to be Zach's, right? I mean, its not like it could be Seth's." Tiffany turned around and walked out.

As soon as her sister said that, Summer quickly looked up.

"Summer? There's no chance that the baby could be Seth's right?" Marissa asked.

"Well…"

"Summer! You and Zach just broke up about two days ago!"

Summer thought about it. "Well, Zach and I got into a fight about a month ago. It was at a party and Cohen was there. I was crying and Seth comforted me. I guess it just kinda led to…more than comforting. We….we kinda hooked up."

"Summer! You cheated on Zach. You do realize this, right?" Marissa waited a minute before saying, "You also realize that you have to tell Seth you're pregnant right?"

"Yea. I do."

The bell rang and Summer went to Drama class, which she shared with Seth. In fact, she had every class with Seth. The teacher announced that the class would be studying romantic scenes from famous plays. The teacher paired them into boy/girl pairs.

"Luke Ward, you will be with Anna Stern. Ryan Atwood, you will be with Marissa Cooper. Seth Cohen, you will be with…..Summer Roberts."

Summer and Seth looked at each other. Seth went up and got the scene that they were assigned to do.

"We have to do the balcony scene from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_." Seth said.

"Great." Summer smiled.

After a class period of rehearsing, the bell rang and Summer went to music class.

"OK class. Today we're studying romantic duets. I'm going to pair you guys up and each pair will rehearse and perform a song. Summer and Seth will sing "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross."

'Oh my god. Its like the teachers are all getting together and plotting to get me and Seth together.' Summer thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Summer? Are you ok?" Seth looked at Summer.

"Yea. I'm fine. Why do you care?"

"Because you don't look fine. Are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine Cohen!" Summer snapped. Summer caught Marissa's eye. "But uh…can we meet up later? We have to rehearse our assignments."

"Yea sure. We can meet at my house." Seth agreed.

"Ok, Cohen. I'll see you there."

Later, as she drove up to Cohen's house, Summer was on the phone with Marissa.

"Yes, Coop. I'm going to tell Seth!…I'm not sure when yet, but I will tell him. I have to go. I'm at his house." She hung up the phone, got out of the car, walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell to the Cohen house. Mrs. Cohen answered the door.

"Hey Summer! It's been a long time since you've been around." Mrs. Cohen said.

"Yes it has."

"So are you and Seth….are you guys back together?" Mrs. Cohen said curiously.

"Back together? Me and Seth? Oh my…" Summer started laughing then suddenly stopped realizing who she was laughing in front of. "No Mrs. Cohen. We're just project partners in school."

"Oh…well that's to bad. Anyway, Seth's up in his room." Mrs. Cohen let Summer in.

As she approached his room, she automatically reached for the doorknob. She quickly stopped. Just walking in to Cohen's room seemed natural. She knocked on the door.

"Yea?" She heard from inside the room.

"Cohen? Can I come in?" Summer asked.

"Yea! Sure. Come in, Summer." Seth opened the door. As he did, Summer got a weird feeling in her stomach, like she did before and when the two of them were dating.

"Ok. Let's um…let's just get to work." Summer said.

They started working on their play scene for Drama Class.

Every time that Cohen accidentally brushed against Summer she got the same feeling in her stomach. Eventually, Seth stopped and looked at Summer.

"Listen, Summer. Marissa called me before you got here told me that you had something to tell me. What…what is it?"

"Wait. Marissa….Marissa called you?" Summer was mad.

"Yea…"

"I don't have anything to tell you Seth. But, um…other than the projects, lets not talk to each other. OK?"


	4. Chapter 4

For the next 3 weeks, Summer ignored Seth except for working on their projects. As soon as their projects where over, she completely avoided Seth. Finally, the first semester was over. After school on the last day of the first semester, Seth approached Summer.

"Hey, Summer. The uh, the Chrismukkah party is tomorrow. I know you've been ignoring me for awhile, but I was wondering if you would come with me. As in, come as my date?"

Summer was surprised. "Uh, sure, Cohen. But this isn't a commitment date. Got it?"

"Of course. I wouldn't expect it." Seth grins.

Later that day, Seth and Ryan were in the pool house. Ryan noticed that Seth couldn't stop smiling.

"Dude, you are really starting to creep me out. Why the heck do you keep smiling?" Ryan looked at him.

"Because, dude. I have a date. With a girl. I have a date with a girl to the Chrismukkah party." Seth was grinning.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Get this. I have a date. With a girl. A girl who happens to be Summer."

"That's great!" Ryan gave Seth a high five.

"Yeah, but she said it's a non-commitment date…" Seth trailed off.

"That's ok. You still got a date with her." Ryan reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Meanwhile, Summer was at her house with Marissa getting ready for the party.

"So Summ, won't it be awkward to be at Seth's parents' party, and see Seth around when you're pregnant with his baby?"

"Well, Marissa, I won't be at Seth's parent's party, seeing Seth around." Summer looked at her.

Marissa was confused. "Wait, are you not going to the party?"

"Oh, no. I'm going to the party." Summer looked back at the mirror.

"How are you going to avoid seeing Seth, then?"

"I'm not going to avoid seeing Cohen. I'm gonna….I'm going to be there with him." Summer looked back at Marissa.

"What? You're going with Seth to the party?" Marissa was surprised.

"Yep."

"And you're going to tell him about the baby, right?" As Marissa asked that, Summer looked away. "Summer."

"It's a non-commitment date. And telling a guy that he's going to be a dad sounds a LOT like a commitment to me." Summer looked back at Marissa.

"Summer! You HAVE to tell him eventually. I mean, you're carrying his child!" Marissa yelled.

"You wanna say it a little louder? My dad's downstairs!" Summer hurried over and closed her bedroom door.

"Sorry." Marissa lowered her voice. "Summ, eventually, Seth will find out. Don't you think it should be from his baby—" Marissa got cut off by Summer.

"If you say 'mama'…" Summer trailed off.

"Sorry. Don't you think it should be from you instead of someone else?" Marissa reasoned.

"You're right. I should tell him. But I don't wanna do it tonight. You know how important Chrismakkuh is to Cohen. I don't want to make this night bad with news like that." Summer knew that that was the right choice.

"Summer, any night that you tell Seth this, it won't be a good time to tell him. You do know that, right?"

Summer looked down at her hands. "Yeah. Yeah I know." She said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

When Summer arrived at Seth's house, she immediately began looking for Seth. She finally found him in the back yard talking to Anna.

"Hey, Cohen. Hey, Anna."

"Hey Summer. You look amazing." Seth hugged her.

Summer made a snap decision. "Cohen, we really need to talk. Its really important."

"Yea of course. I'll see you later Anna."

Summer walked ahead of seth and went up to his room. As she waited for him to hurry up, she sat on his bed and looked at Captain Oats. She heard the door and saw Seth walk in. As she looked at him she thought, '_How did I go three months being into Zach? Seth is hot. Wait…why am I thinking this? I'm not into Cohen anymore. Am I? No, I can't be. He left. I moved on. Oh no_.'

"I still like Seth Cohen." She accidentally said out loud.

"Wait. What? You still what?" Seth was surprised.

"Uh…I said I still…I still…Oh what the heck. I said I still like you, Seth. OK? I still like you." Summer looked right in Seth's eyes.

"I still like you too, Summer. I like you a lot." Seth grinned as Summer started kissing him. After a while of kissing each other, Summer suddenly stopped kissing Seth.

"Summer? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Seth was worried.

"Yes. I'm fine. But uh…what does this mean? I mean, what does what's happening right now mean?" Summer asked him.

"Well, I'm hoping it means we're back together." Seth smiled.

Summer smiled back. "Yea. I guess it does." She kissed Seth again, only to stop once again a few minutes later.

"Summer, are you SURE you're ok? Because it definitely is not like you to pass up making out." Seth looked at his girlfriend.

"Yea I'm ok. But uh, this time, we're going to have complete honesty, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. Nothing but honesty." Seth continued to look at her.

"In that case, I have something to tell you. In the spirit of honesty, I feel that this is something I should share with you. I just hope you'll still like me after I tell you this."

"Summer you can tell me anything."

"Seth, I'm….pregnant." Summer looked away, embarrassed.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Seth. And its your's."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was stunned. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yea. Almost two months now." 

"What? You're almost two months pregnant? And you're JUST telling me this now?" Seth was mad.

Summer started crying. "I'm sorry Seth."

"Wait. Is that why you wanted to get back together with me? Because you're pregnant?"

Summer couldn't believe he just asked her that. "Seth, no. Of course not. You should know that's not true. I like you. A lot."

Seth looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I don't know Summer. I think I just need some time. I need to think about some things."

"Seth, we just got back together." Now, the both of them were crying.

"Summer…I'm sorry. But I need time." Seth couldn't look at her.

"I should go then. I'm so sorry Seth." Summer started to kiss him on the cheek, but quickly stopped and walked out as fast as possible.

One week later, Seth is still upset about what happened. Not about what happened, but because he had let Summer go. He decided to call Marissa.

"Hello?" Marissa answered.

"Marissa, its Seth."

"Yea I know. I do have Caller ID, you know."

"Yea. Sorry. So do you know what Summer's been up to lately? You know, since…." Seth trailed off.

"Since she told you she was pregnant, and you told her you needed space and she left the Chrismukkah party almost bawling?" Marissa guessed.

"Oh yeah. I, uh, I remember that happening. So uh, yeah. What's she been up to?" Seth asked.

"Crying. Seth. She's been crying for the past week."

"Oh."

Marissa took pity on Seth. "But, she is still planning on going to Holly's New Year's Eve party at her parents' beach house."

Seth smiled. "She is? Really?"

"Yea, Seth. She is. I'm sure you can think up a plan with that information." Marissa stops short when she sees Summer walking toward her. "Seth, I gotta go. Summer's coming." Marissa hangs up.

"Uh…bye?" Seth hangs up his phone and began thinking up ways to talk to Summer.

On Marissa's end, Summer reached Marissa.

"Hey! Who were you talking to?"

"Oh you know. People. How're you doing Summ?"

"Fine. Great, actually. I'm going to go this party and forget about Cohen. I won't have any reminders of Cohen after tonight." Summer smiled weakly.

"Not to, uh, rain on your parade, but what about the fact that you're pregnant with his child."

"Crap. Gee, thanks Marissa. Thank you SO much for that reminding me of that." Summer was mad.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the party." Marissa grabbed her purse and went to her car.

When they got to the party, Marissa noticed a guy staring at Summer. She pointed him out to her friend and Summer went over to him and started talking to him.

At 11:58, Seth arrived at Holly's beach house. He walked in and looked for Summer, but instead saw Marissa. He walked towards her.

"Hey Marissa. You seen Summer?" As Marissa pointed toward Summer and the guy dancing, Seth looked in that direction.

"Oh no." Seth looked distraught.

Marissa looked at Seth. "Seth its 11:59. Its now or never."

Seth continued staring as the crowd of people started counting down to the New Year.

"10…9…8…7…"

"Seth."

"6…5…4…"

"_Seth!_"

Seth almost sprinted over to Summer.

"3…2…1…"

Seth grabbed Summer's hand and turned her around.

"What the heck? _Cohen_?"

Seth looked in Summer's eyes.

"Happy New Year!" Seth heard in the background. He smiled, leaned down, and kissed Summer. She quickly pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at her and smiled again. "I love you." He kissed her again.

Again, she pulled away. Her face softened. "Seth?"

"I love you Summer. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I want to raise this baby with you. I love you. I love you so much." He pulled back and looked at her.

Summer looked at him for a couple minutes. "Cohen, do you really think that you can kick me out after just getting back together because I was honest with you and then just waltz in and tell me that you love me? No. No. That's not how it works."

"Ok, Summer. Honestly tell me that you don't love me and I'll walk away and leave you with…what's this guy's name?" Seth asked.

"I…I don't exactly know."

Seth laughed as Summer's guy friend looked surprised.

"Uh, I'm Danny. Remember? I introduced myself." Danny said.

"You did? Huh. I don't remember that. Anyway…wait. When did you introduce yourself?" Summer wondered.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Danny walked away angry.

"So uh, now that Danny's out of the picture, I guess that I can give you a chance." Summer looked up at Seth.

"Summer." Seth looked back at her.

"Oh god. Seth, I love you too. Are you happy? I'm in love with you." Summer pulled Seth down and kissed him.

As the kiss ended, Summer smiled. "Do you believe me? Or do you still think I'm only with you because you got me pregnant?"

"No. Not after that kiss." Seth smiled.

"He got you pregnant?" A muffled voice from behind said. Seth looked up and stood up straight when he saw who was talking to them. When Summer saw Seth's reaction to who it was, she turned around.

"Zach."


	7. Chapter 7

"Cohen got you pregnant? When?" Zach demanded.

Summer hesitated and looked back at Seth, then turned back to Zach. "About….about two months ago."

"What? Two months ago?" Zach looked furious

Summer nodded her head.

Zach took an angry step toward Summer. "Summer, we just broke up _one_ month ago. So you're telling me that you cheated on me?"

"Zach, I'm sorry. It was after we got into a fight. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Summer felt like she was about to start crying.

Zach took another angry step toward Summer. "Sorry is going to work this time Summer."

Seth stepped between Summer and Zach. "Zach you should leave. Or at least get away from Summer."

Zach glared at Seth. "No. NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS PROBLEM COHEN! YOU'RE The REASON SHE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

Ryan, Luke, Marissa, and Summer's sister Tiffany heard Zach yelling and all walked towards the three.

"No he isn't." Summer said.

Zach turned towards Summer. "So you're saying we wouldn't be together regardless of whether or not you were pregnant?"

"I broke up with you before I found out about it." Summer looked at him.

"You still cheated on me."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. But it's not something I can take back. And I'm not sure if I would want to. I'm now with the man I love. And I'm sorry, but that's Seth, not you." Summer couldn't look at Zach as he walked away, disgusted.

Seth turned around to face Summer. "Summer, are you ok?"

"Now that that problem is taken care of, yes. I am." Summer smiled up at Seth and kissed him.


End file.
